CHERUB SU
by SeraphimChild
Summary: You’ve heard of CHERUB, but have you heard about the CHERUB Special Unit? They have no guidelines, not ethics panel, they have no choice. But they stay. Because They Have Nothing else. Rewritten, Again, And Hopefully For The Last Time
1. Eli's Past

**Drip.**

Pain.

_'Daddy?'_

**Drip.**

Silence.

_'Daddy, let me out'_

**Drip.**

Pitiful.

_'No? Mama?'_

**Drip.**

Pleading.

_'Mama, he beat me again'_

**Drip.**

Alone.

_'Mama, I'm bleeding'_

**Drip.**

Needing.

_'And it won't stop!'_

**Drip.**

Begging.

_'I want my big brother'_

_'I want my sissie'_

**Crackle.**

Praying.

"_That's … not right"_

**Crackle.**

Wanting.

_'Oh no. Fire Hurts!'_

_'I'm goning to ... die, aren't I?'_

_'But I'll be with you, Mama'_

**Crackle...FSHHH.**

_'Be with you in my death'_

**FSSsssh.**

"_No! … I want to … die..."_

**Drip.**

Alone.


	2. The Beginning

**15 Years Earlier ... CHERUB Campus**

"...And this time maybe those children will have a chance …" Dr. McAfferty said, his voice soft but the effects of the words held a deeper meaning "Maybe…"

"We can't always live on 'maybes' Mac. Let me do this! Let me do this for kids like me… kids who've fucked up so badly, kids that have been living in a shadow, kids who can't even bring up the energy to fucking kill themselves in spite of the living hell they're in. Mac I'm doing this for them not just myself. The world also. All we need is money, and the missions which don't pass the ethics committe. Mac, we can do this. Elathel, Kiero, Scoot and me. We're all committed, we know the risk we're taking. We'll start the CHERUB Special Units. We'll create the CHERUB Special Units and turn it into something to be proud of."

"I suppose you aren't going to give me a choice, Jonathan? You're going to do this even without the support that CHERUB would give you"

"Yes … I have to help those kids, I don't want to see anymore people suffer like we did. You know our past Mac, you know our reasoning"

"I know Jonathan. I have no steadfast reasoning to reject the offer. I know your reasoning and I accept it. I trust you and the others"

"Thanks Mac!"

"Jonathan you're only seventeen. You still have a chance at a new life. CHERUB will set you up"

"I know. But when I think about every kid whose suffering out there I can't not help them out. You wouldn't do this for anyone else. I have the privilege of your association to assist me. I owe everything to my father"

"Jonathan, Do you remember how it was where CHERUB first took you in?"

"Yes. I remember. You took in all us street kids because you knew only my father. I remember the feeling of hope you gave us. We want to give that back to everyone. Give others the hope"

"Jonathan ... Your father would be proud of you, and I also"

"Yes, I know..."


	3. Headquarters

**ELI'S ROOM**

The room was sparce and the only form of decoration existed in the form of numerous swords hanging from the walls. The rickety bookcase held over 50 books crammed into the small space. The bed was neatly made and the mirrored dresser was immaculated. It was a perfect picture except for the girl lying cudded on her bed with a teddy in her arms. Eli sighed softly, she missed the Australian winter where it still had days you could get away with one layer of clothing. Since living in England for many years, she knew it was a lucky day when that happened. She sat up, discarding the teddy and the book which was being crushed under her hips and grabbed her iPod of the mirrored dresser, sending a small brown box to the floor and the contents to spill out. The music was exactly how she liked it. Loud. Defening. She had it that loud to block out all sounds of the outside world. Slumping down on the covers she grabber her teddy again.

_'Never thought you'd make me perspire, never thought I'd do you the same, never thought I'd fill with desire, never thought I'd feel so ashamed...'_

Eli tried to make her body fall asleep, heaven forbid she needed the sleep. But no matter what Eli tried her mind wouldn't relax. Her Black Monster was creeping into her mind. Voices. Faces.

_'...Me and the dragon, can chase all the pain away, so before I end my day, remember her...'_

Eli opened her eyes, unseeing the rest of the world. Her eyes focused on one of her swords. The simplistic one with the blade that severed bone like cutting water.

_'...My sweet prince, you are the one, my sweet prince, you are the one...'_

Eli was called by many names. Some called her the Swordancer because of her freakish ability with the weapons she beared. In the shadows they called her The Girl With The Eyes of Malice. The Fallen Angel. The media called her Deadly Rose. Yet no name she went by did justice to the true danger she possesed.

_'...Never thought I'd have to retire, never though I'd have to abstain, never thought all this could back fire, close up the hole in my vein...'_

The voices were returning, and lifting her arms to the sky she look with disgust at the scars left behind. She hated them yet couldn't bear to make them go away. The scars were her past. Inflicted by her family and friends, and at times, by herself.

_'...Me and my valuble friend, can fix all the pain away, so before I end my day, remember her...'_

It was calling her. Her Black Monster was calling her to inflict the pain again. To remind herself that she existed in that dimension. Eli sat up, her mind locked away in a world known only to her. Her hands slipped onto the mess on the floor from the little brown box and her hands skillfully to prise the small blade from it's hidden position. Her eyes were blacnk, unseeing and she placed the blade on an unblemised patch of skin and in a single swipe sent blood splattering ontot eh carpet. Eli's eyes cleared and she her face crumpled as she saw the blood staining her skin and the carpet. Then another feeling set in. A dizziness which only appeared at the site of her blood. Her eyes glazing over in pain, she fell softly foward and passed out.

_'...My Sweet prince, you are the one, my sweet prince, you are the one...'_

**PHOENIX'S ROOM**

Phoenix sighed as he looked over the mass of paper teeming over his desk. The numbers had made no sense to him and in turn he had used all the paper in his room. He sighed again and looked on the general state of despair about his froom. Clothes, paper, books, body armour, even weaponry was strewn about like it had no home. Looking at the numbers on the paper, Phoenix stood and prised the original from underneath the mass, turning to step carefully over the sawn-off shotgun and walking down the hall to Eli's room.

On entering he let out an even bigger sigh as he looked at the unconsious girl lying on the floor.

"Eli, you idiot" He murmered and at the same time reached down a lightly plucked Eli from the floor, wincing at the bloodstains left on the carpet "He's going to kill you for that" He whispered to the prone figure hanging over his shoulder.

Turning to walk back to his room, and to watch over Eli, he noticed a sheet of numbers written in Eli fine handwriting. Noticing the Eli wouldn't realize it missing until she woke up, Phoenix grabbed it and took it back to copy.

Turning into his room Phoenix was suddenly aware of the sound of running feet.

"PPPPHHHHOOOOEEEENNNNNNNIIIIIIXXXXXXXX" The cry echoed around the hall and Phoenix fell to his knees as a small body leap nimbly onto his head.

"Eli should have never taught you how to do that. Aisha It's dangerous especially since you didn't notice I'm carrying Eli"

"Hm? Why are you doing that? And isn't that the sheet we had to do without help? And why is that Eli's handwriting? Is she helping you? She's not meant to be helping you at all. It's a personal test to see what ablilites we have" Aisha's voice took on a lecturing, superior tone.

"Will you just shut the hell up for once?" Phoenix snapped, lying Eli down in his bed, and tucking her in. Aisha pouted and blew all her breath into her cheeks.

"Fine! I'm just trying to make small talk" Aisha said, her eyes giving away the prideful respone since the hinted at the rejection and hurt she was actually feeling inside.

"And Aisha? Sometimes your small talk really pisses me off. You can do something useful for once and get fetch Jackson for me" Phoenix ignored the fact that he had upset the child and turned away to copy Eli's sheet. Aisha ignored the tears threatening to spill from her eyes and ran from the room.

**JACKSON'S ROOM**

Aisha sulked into Jackson's room, tears still resting on her eyelids. Aisha couldn't deny that she liked Jackson so she believed she needed to be strong in front of him. She walked in and immedietly, ignore all previous thought of being strong, burst into tears. Jackson laughed lightly and turned to look at the child.

"Aisha, what on earth has gotten you so upset?" Jackson asked, his voice soft and kindly"

"Phoenix was being ... sniff ... Phoenix said that sniff ... that I was..." Aisha sobbed into her hands and then into the fabric that was handed too her. Jackson looked at the child gently handed her a handkerchief.

"Hey ... Don't worry about Phoenix, he's just a big bully" Jackson crooned, taking Aisha into his arms and stroking the small childs hair until she calmed down. "See you'll be okay noe. A cry always does you good" Aisha looked up at Jackson with awe-inspired eyes. "Now are you okay?"

"Yeah, and I was meant to send you down to Phoenix's room but..." Jackson laughed and patted Aisha on the head.

"I'll go there now. Feel free to stay here if you want, just don't go nicking any of my stuff" Jackson winked at the girl as her strode from the room.

**PHOENIX'S ROOM**

As Jackson entered Phoenix's room a certain amount of animosity filled the air.

"You wanted to see me?" Jackson asked emotionlessly.

"Yeah. I just thought I was duty-bound to tell you that Eli did it again" Phoenix replied equally emotionlessly "Do you know why, yet?" He added the 'yet' mockingly.

"No. I'm still working on it. I'm doing it productively" Phoenix narrowed his eyes at Jacksons statement

"Are you insinuating that i don't do anthing productivly?" He asked quietly, violence tinging his voice

"No. At any rate I should get back to Aisha, you upset her ... again" Jackson smiled a vicious smile and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Phoenix growled softly, still staring at the point where Jackson had left the room.

"Phoenix, why can't you boys play nice?" A soft voice drifted from behind him. Phoenix didn't look, refusing to allow Eli to see the guilt those words had on his soul.

"And how long have you been awake for, little miss?" Phoenix asked. His head tucked down in a determind attempt to avoid Eli's eyes.

"A while. Long enough to hear what you've been saying to Aisha and Jackson" Eli said. Her voice tinged with coldness which tore away at Phoenix. 

"Eli..."

"I've got to get bak to my room. Have have a report to type up for Aisha's mission and I need to get those bloodstains out before the become unmovable. 

"Aisha's going on a mission?"

"Yeah, It'll get her out of this place and give her a chance to interact with people her own age." Eli said, slipping out from underneath the blankets " She's been hanging around here too much. When you remember it, she's only twelve"

"Yes, I know"

"Phoenix" There was something in Eli's voice which made Phoenix meet her eyes "Aisha is only twelve and she's lived her life with people older then her. The person closest in age to her is still three years old. Phoenix she likes you, when you're in a good mood, you're great fun. She idolizes us all. I just can't see why-" Eli shook her head and sighed " It's not my place. I know there's a reason you distrust most people but -" Eli turned to leave the room but Phoenix voice made her turn back.

"I trust you Eli. Isn't that good enough!" Phoenix glared into Eli's eyes, knowing that what the girl had said was true. Eli looked back cooly and then left the room. "Fuck this" Phoenix muttered to himself violently

**LATER THAT DAY MEETING ROOM 7B**

Eli was running down the maze of corridors gasping furiously as she burst into the meeting room to the stunned looked of Phoenix, Jackson, Candy, Aisha, Special Units Company Commander B and Company Medic Darryl Baxter and and Special Units 2IC Company Commander B and Company Technological Expert Rei Baxter.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Woods" Darryl said coolly, watching the panting girl collapse on a chair "We were just listening to a wonderful story that Phoenix was telling us" Eli glanced at Phoenix and gave him a winning smile. Phoenix blushed and looked away as Aisha chimed in.

"It was the one about the water snake and the rocket frog" Aisha said, her eyes shining with happiness as she got up and clambered into Eli's lap. Eli laughed at the girls enthusiasm and wrapped her arms around Aisha's waist as the girl wriggled wround to get confortable. 

"So Darryl, want to enlighten us on why we are here?" Eli asked, her eyes roaming the desk for any clue or hint on why they were here.

"Ah well in that case, the specifics I'm leaving for Candy and Rei to tell you" Candy stood up, her blond curls cascading down her back. Although she looked as sweet as her name, Candy was a ruthless fighter and had a tounge which was a sharp as any blade. Rei was similer, although being soft-spoken, no one messed with Rei.

"Yeah anyway. My mission was to get invoved into this group who runs a prostitution rig. Which obviously, I did, and always wherever I went or whatever I did I always noticed this one guy hanging around and flashing cash around. I, personally, never had to ... 'deal' with the man as such" Candy grimanced slightly and shook her head "But the people who had always appeared with really bad injuries the next day and week later they were on-sold." Candy shrugged "That's really all." Rei sighed and gesture for Candy to sit back down.

"This man, who goes by the name of Sieas Kyakio, is a slimy character but extremely cunning, which is why he's avoided being picked up by police or Intelligence agencies. Sieas runs a ... well, prostitution rig which also give partons a chance to do the most horrific injuries to the workers. It's completly sadism and the workers are tortured and injured on a daily basis with no time to recover. I did some 'special' research and found out the Sieas just takes whoever he can convice to join. Although those people don't know what they're really be doing" Rei added darkly, her eyes filled with hatred. Darryl nodded and stood up from behind the desk and handed Rei a piece of paper before Rei sat down. 

"Eli, Phoenix, Jackson you three with be sent out onto the street and hopefully picked up by Sieas' recruiters. Unfortunatly the main chance we have with inflitraiting this place is with Eli, since most prostitution rigs hold mainly girls, but with this type of agency you never know what type of people they pick up." Darryl said. "Aisha, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for you to be sent out" Aisha frowned and crossed her arms

"Why didja ask me here then" she sulked and Eli patted her head lightly in mock-sympanthy. Eli was glad Aisha wasn't coming along, otherwise she would have been constantly on alert to look after her.

"Just in case we need help with mopping up the operation. You need to know whats been going on" Darryl returned his stare to the others. " You three, go pack some bags. Old clothes which would be okay to lose. We'll reinburse you for them" 

"Okay Darryl, We'll go get ready now" Jackson said on behalf on the others and quietly they left the room.


	4. The Piece Of Comfort You Bring

**Eli's Room...**

Eli was rummaging around in her room, singing quietly to herself and planning the rest of her night. She wanted to get a good nights sleep but unfortunatly she couldn't get such a luxury since she was also responsible for a number of younger children at CHERUB S.U. She stop fossicking for a second and her eyes rested on a piece of paper half hidden behind a stack of books. The paper itself was filled with a unreconizable language. Eli's language. Each item on her list was a name. The name of everyone she had ever killed, in self-defense or in cold-blood. Soon enough she would be writing anothe name onto that paper. Eli hated killing people, especially when the murder wasn't clean cut. When she had to fire one bullet or stab more than once, but the method she detested the most was having to strangle the target. All the jerking and the squeaky screaming abd the bulging eyes... Eli look down at her hands, ignoreing the new vicious cut in her skin, and look at them. By tommorrow they would be covered in the blood of another person. Her door squeaked open and Eli changed the focus of her eyes she could see the person who entered clearly.

"Phoenix" 

"Eli ... are you okay?" Phoenix asked quietly, tentavely smiliong at the girl sitting in the centre of the room. Eli sighed and dropped her hands before voiceing her throughts.

"By tommorrow my hand will be covered with the blood of another man" Eli said as she dropped her head as tears began to sting her eyes. Phoenix sat heavily down next to her and placed an arm around her shoulders as Eli's hands began to explore the injury on her arm.

"It'll be okay Eli ... Stop picking at it!" Phoenix slapped Eli's hand away from her injury and gently hit her over the head.

"Yes. But I'm not made to be a cold-blooded killer ... It was the way I was raised. My memories which stop me from being that empty" Eli buried her head into the crease Phoenix's arm made. She laughed at her statement the rectified it "It's because of the way I was brought up that I'm not a cold-blooded killer."

"It'll be okay. I'm right here beside you. I won't let you be take from me. I'll protect you and make sure you never turn into the cold-blooded killer you're afraid to become. I promise."

"Thank You Phoenix. But sometimes you make me feel like you know more about me then I do about you. Phoenix, I know you better then anyone" Eli smiled and turned her face to see the guy who brought her comfort.

"So ... You think you know everything about me?" Phoenix asked, placing his hand on Eli's chin and tipping her face towards him. His eyes were dark and unreadable. "But somehow I don't think you know what I'm about to do" Eli looked confused and frowning slightly until Phoenix gently, carefully placed his lips against hers. 


	5. Sieas Kyakio And The Fallen Angel

**SIEAS KYAKIO'S BALLROOM**

Eli yawned and gently raised a gloved hand to cover her mouth. She was exhausted and for good reason too. She hadn't slept much the night before becuase the younger children at CHERUB S.U. were being brats and wouldn't sleep. She also couldn't relax after Phoenix had kissed her, her mind was filled with too many questions she couldn't answer. Then spending the day out on the street and being hit on by every Tom, Dick and Harry who passed her. Eventually she'd been recruited into Sieas operation and now here she was, being bored out of her head to some fancy pants ball Sieas was throwing. A waiter walked passed the sullen girl and offered her a glass of something fizzy and most likely alcoholic. Despite her age, Eli accepted it and gazed around the ballroom. It was grand, that word being an almost understatement. The room was filled with well-dressed people all laughing and talking in that posh manner posh people have. Sieas himself was in the middle of the largest group filled with the most expensivly dressed people. Eli took a sip of the drink. Champagne.

"It's good quality stuff" She murmering to herself quietly, taking another sip. "Selling children must pay well" Eli glanced at Sieas over the rim of her glass and Sieas noticed the movement and gave her a smile which wasn't one which gave her confidence. She was already doubting her ability to do her job. Eli turned away and finally noticed the slight vibration at her side. She grabbed the bag and rummaged around, trying to find her phone. Not finding it quickly she took a few steps and entered the courtyard as it stopped ringing.

"Goddamn it!" She said, kicking over a small gnome in anger then flopping down on a small bench and emptying the bag.

The phone was a mini one. Since Eli was posing as a street kid, she couldn't have and noticeable expensive items. The clothes she wore were Sieas' and the bag had been hastly filled with items as she swung past S.U headquarters earlier. Eli had no idea what was inside. The phone rang again and Eli grabbed the tiny device.

"Hello?" She asked since the phone had no caller ID.

"Hey Eli, baby..." Eli hung up. She wasn't in the mood for playing around. The phone rang again and Eli answered again.

"Be Sensible"

"Fine. Darryl just wanted to know what you had on you. You hadn't rung and we were getting worried"

"Well, perhaps I was enjoying myself, Phoenix, did that thought occur to you!" Eli retorted

"What's up? You're acting more ... agressive than normal"

"I'd rather be anywhere but here right now" Eli replied, gathing the items she had tipped out.

"I'd give you a hug if I was there, but I'm not so tell me what you've got on you" Phoenix said.

"Okay, phone, obviously, small knife, fishing wire, grappling hook, although this dress won't actually left me do much climbing-"

"Eli" Phoenix said warningly

"Sorry. Ah, hey... what's this?" Eli voice had sharpened as her eyes fell onto a ligth blue package resting halfway under her handbag. "Con ... doms?" Eli asked

"Hm, yeah that's all he wanted me to see you had" Phoenix said cheerfully.

"What..." Eli asked viciously her voice sounding harsher than what she normally did what she was angry. Phoenix shuddered and pulled the phone away from his ear before answering.

"It's just a precaution..." Eli hung up. She couldn't bother finishing the coversation. Phoenix had said what he needed to and he wouldn't ring back. Eli rubbed her eyes and laughed slightly at the difference in Phoenix manner. The previous day he had kissed her and then run out of the room, now he was acting like nothing had happened.

"Shouldn't you being enjoying the party?" A soft voice echoed from behind her. Eli jumped and swung around violently. Her eyes wide with fear.

"Oh ... Mr. Kyakio" Eli said, making a blush appear over her face. In truth she was thinking of moment which actually had made her blush ... like Phoenix's kiss.

"Eli, precious, why are you out here in cold, not inside enjoying yourself. Not many people see this side of our business" Sieas sat down next Eli, too close for comfort.

"I just came outside to see the flowers, Mr. Kyakio. They are truly beatiful at this time of year" Eli said, a smile fixed on her face.

"Yes, yes they are. But not as beautiful as you, Eli" Sieas remarked, turning the girl to face him. Inside his mind was relishing this beauty which he had captured and the charade that he was leading her on.

In truth, Sieas knew exactly who Eli was. His scout had reconized her immediatly as the famous killer, The Fallen Angel. Sieas had his own plans for the girl. The first of which would render her dependant on himself. Then he could manipulate her at will.


	6. Standing In The Rain, End My Pain

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters, Meeting Room 7B**

"It's been 3 days, she should have called by now" Phoenix said, pacing back a forth impatiently "We should've heard something if she was okay!! She should've called!!"

"Calm down Phoenix, Eli will be fine. She's been on missions like this before. She also has a tendancy not to call." Darryl looked perfectly calm but inside his nevers were streched to the limit with worry about the lack of communitations they had, or rather, hadn't recieved.

"But what .. what if she not ... what if she's injured or needed help" His voice rose in pitch "What if she dying, what if she's dead!" Phoenix slumped in a chair, his eyes haunted and his body exhausted. Aisha started crying softly, and Jonathan wrapped his arms around his daughter and held her close. If was a solumn scene, especially since Aisha was normal hyperactive and cheeful, even in the darkest times. Jackson was detached, constantly dialling Eli's number on his phone, hoping, praying, that she'd pick up and answer. Rei sat nearby, trying to pick up a signal from Eli's phoen, hoping they could trace it. Jonathan sighed.

"Since CHERUB Special Units started, we've never had a murder, suicides yes, but not a murder" Jonathan rubbed his eyes and stroke Aisha's hair gently "We've been so lucky. If we lose Eli then ... It's not only going to be a murder but a hard blow to everyone here" Aisha shuffled in Jonathan's lap and sarted crying harder. She was taking it the hardest and inside she couldn't help the despair welling up inside her. For Aisha, Eli was the closest thing she had to a mother, or a sister, or even a friend. She didn't want to lose that.

"It's no good" Jackson said, throwing down hi mobile violently " It rings and rings but no one answers the phone" He glared at the phone "Fuck this shit. I just fucking wish she'd call. Just to let us know whether she still FUCKING ALIVE" Jackson's words summed up everyones thoughts. Everyone was staring at either Jacksons phone, which was lying silently on the floor or the clock which had hands which moved slower and slower, and eventually stopped moving in their eyes.

Then a shrill ringing broke the tension.

Every turned to the phone as it rang, viabrating on the floor. Phoenix dropped to his knees before it and squinted at the screen, trying to read the words underneath the flashing LED light. "It's Eli"

"Eli" Jackson murmered softly "Or whoever has her..." Aisha stood up on shaky feet and grabbed the phone, since no one else dared.

"Eli...?" She asked quietly "Eli, Eli, ELI!!"

"So I was right. The Fallen Angel, One Miss Element Loli Woods. Child, if your friend here co-operates then we might get her to call you. Or if not... Well I'll leave it to your imagination, Child" Aisha slowly lowered the phone as the man hung up. Aisha stared at the screen, emotionless apart from the rage building up slowly inside her chest. It wasn't fair, nothing was ever fair. Aisha raised her arm and flung the phone into the wall as hard as she could. Everyone else in the room. Quietly she repeated the message to the others in the room, heedless of the damage she'd just inflicted on Jackson's phone.

Jonathan sighed and walked over to where his daughter was standing and deftly caught her as she collapsed. Without a word he carried her from the room.

"Well..."Darryl said softly. Phoenix stood up abruptly and walked from the room before the tears went cascading down his face.

**Phoenix's Room**

Phoenix slipped silently into his room, fighting a losing battle against the tears that wanted to escape. 'So unmanly' he thought quietly before shaking his head in dissent

"Eli didn't care" He spoke aloud to his empty room "Eli would just laugh and take me in her arms and tell me it'd be okay" A cold hand gripped his heart. "Now all I wish I could do is take her in my arms and tell her the same thing, that she'll be okay" The tears came "I can't do anything for her now, I can't do anything right" He stood up and walked over to his desk before unearthing a small wooden box, elegantly carved with a single semi-precious stone embedded in it. almost no one had ever seen inside the box, no one had ever had a reason to look in it. But Eli had wanted to know. Back then they were young. No-one had ever looked in it. No-one had ever seena reason to look in it. But Eli had wanted to know. They had both been so young back then.

_/Flashback Start/_

_"C'mon Fifi,tell me what's inside?" Eli asked leaning closer to Phoenix and the small wooden box that he held tightly in his grasp._

_"No Eli! It's a secret!" Phoenix protested noticing the gleam in her eyes and mistaking it for greed. "It's mine and your never going to take it from me! The greed in your eyes tell me you want to take it away from me!" Instead of being angry at Phoenx's harsh words and his accusations at her greed, Eli rocked back on her heels and laughed at him. His eyes widened then narrowed sharply in supicion_

_"Phoenix ... yeah you see greed in my eyes. But this greed is for knowlage, something to satesfy my curiousity" Eli said reaching over and resting her hand on his shoulder "But my desire for knowlage can be sated by knowing what on earth is in that box" Phoenix nodded and looked at the box he clutched in his hands tightly and placed in between them._

_"kay then. I suppose I can trust you. This is a photo of my birth mother ... my sister Reggie gave it to me ..."_

_/Flashback End/_

_/Flashback Start/_

_"Eli ... Are you in?" Phoenix asked, knocking quietly on the door with a tearstained face. Eli looked at Phoenix and opened her arms for him to crawl into._

_"Wassap Fifi?" Eli asked calmly cuddling the older boy tightly_

_"I ... I killed someone. I ... I've never" He stammered. Eli sighed_

_"I've killed many. And it doesn't get any easier. Talk to me" She said with quiet understanding. To kill another leaves a scar on yourt soul unlike no other._

_"I had to ... recover the bullet ... and he was still suffering ... and I didn't do anything. He was dying and I didn't do anything to help him." Phoenix opened his tightly clenched palm and show Eli a single bloodstained bullet. "I still have this ... I don't know what to do with it" Eli rested a hand on Phoenix's and closer the hand containing the bullet._

_"Why not put it in your wooden box, '"The one which I wanted to steal"" Eli joked softly_

_"Why don't you place it in your brown box?" Eli suggest and smiled and the trembling boy. Phoenix smiled back and rested his head on Eli's shoulder._

_"Okay then"_

_/End Flashbacks/_

Phoenix sighed and opened the box. Since that day when Eli had gently suggested he put the bullet in his box he had stored items in it. Ones which were special or ones which made him wish to die. Eli was the only person in the world who had seen that side of Phoenix, the only one who knew what was in the box. Although Eli knew most items inside he box, she had never seen the tiny snapshop of herself almost a year previous. The people at CHERUB S.U only really had friends inside CHERUB S.U and therefore everyone had pictures of each other everywhere. But this picture was one forgotten for a long time, no one had seen it before. In this picture Eli was truely ... Beautiful.

Eli was his world, and if he lost his world... what would happen?

**TBC**

**Wow, Looki Here, I'm Actually Working On The Story !!**

**It's Coz My Brother Won't Lemmie Play Wii With Him**

**Oh Yeah ... -Insert Disclaimer Here-**

**I Don't Own CHERUB etc. etc.**


	7. Once Upon a Midnight Dreary

**Next Chapter !!**

**Location Unknown...**

Eli opened her eyes to an unfamilier ceiling. Her mind was perfectly clear but her body, completely numb. She tried moving slowly but that just set her body alight with muscle spasms and intense fiery pain. She screwed up her eyes in pain and let a string of curses as the pain recceded and the numbness settled back in. Eli moaned softly and settled with looking at her surroundings. The room was bright and airy with the sun shining through large bay windows. There was a single wicker table next to her filled with-

"Hey Girl-Childe, aree yew okaie?" The innocent question set off a million jackhammers in her head and Eli moaning in pain set off another yell "Sheas alievae!"

"Urgahhanghhhhnnnn" Eli cried incoherently as a wet cloth ungummed her lips and the cold water dribbled down her throat. "Th...Thank ... You" She mumbled, closing her eyes as the ground lurched underneath her. Eli realized she must have been on some sort of stretcher. Eli feined sleep, it had always given her a chance to think before. She cast back her memory, there must have been a reason why she was where she was, wherever that was. There was nothing there after her conversation with Phoenix. Absolutly nothing. Then the though jerked her ... Who was Phoenix?

As Eli cursed furiously trying to remember this elusive character called Phoenix, all she could remember was his name. Or was it a her? Whoever was carrying her gently placed her body on a deliciously soft bed. She continued to fake sleep and just listened

"We shouldn't but any blankets on her, it might stick"

"She'll freeze if we don't though"

"Yeah and a lot of thanks we'll get if she gets hurt anymore!"

"Just shut the window then. I suppose Jakio will clean her up soon enough"

"Yeah and she'll definatly have her work cut out for her this time, just what did this girl do?" The people laughed and walked out, shutting the door with a bang.

Eli steadied herself and in one violent jerk, threw up aching body foward so she could survey the damage done to her.

"Oh My ..." She could finish her sentence. The dress she wore was sullied and stained the deep red colour of blood. It was ripped and torn and the wounds on her arms and legs were dripping pus onto the sheets. One partically festering gash across her left thigh has been oozing junk for so long the dress around it was glued firmly to the skin. The door creaked open as Eli stare wide eyed at the injuries she had recieved.

"Well you led us on a wild goose chase, didn'tcha girlie" The women who entered had a deliciously soft voice, liquid chocolate. It contrasted with the deformity of her face. " Course if we 'adn't 'ad found ya Sieas wouldn't 'ave been too 'happy"

"Sieas?" Eli asked quietly as the lady set down a case of medical supplies on the small table next to the bed.

"The guv of this joint. Which your now 'part of. Listen to him girl or you'll be send 'ome in a bag. He'll probably jus' sell you of tas a nice family who'll just wanna see the girlie bits every now n then." The lady replied, ripping Eli's dress away from the open wounds mercilessly.

"I cant ... I don't remember ... anything. What I've been doing"

"D'warry about it then. This is your life now. This is your new life." The lady patted Eli on the head and pointed to the pultice inside her wounds. "Leave them be. I'll be back in a bit" She left leaving Eli to her own confused thoughts.

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters, Dining Room**

"I don't understand it" Darryl murmered to himself. He was alone in the dining room since he was eating later than normal. There were too many missing details about Eli's disapperence "I truely don't understand" Darryl grabbed Jacksons phone from his pocket, he had removed it from Jackson in case the people rang again. not that it would've made any difference since the names on a CHERUB S.U members phone uses code names instead of real name. Darryl himself was nicknamed Weapons Expert.

"Darryl, it is not your fault" The voice came from behind him, calm and collected as normal. Rei was just one of those people.

"I know. It's just the though that Eli might never be coming back again that scares me ... I owe her a lot" Darryl sighed

"We all owe her a lot. Darryl, it's still possible to trace that call, if ... if they ring again." Rei said as Darryl stared into Rei's azure blue eyes

"how is Aisha holding up? She seems pretty distraught"

"Better. Jonathan is keeping her busy so she doesn't think about Eli to much. She's taking thins harder than anyone else" Darryl nodded at the words and silently he left the room with Rei by his side.

**Location Unknown...**

It was later that night and Eli was restless. He mind was plaughed with questions and he body alternated between being sore because of her injuries and itchy because of the bandages. The lady had left her alone with dinner near eight hours ago. The door was locked, she had tried that first and the window was set on the thrid floor. She wasn't desprate enough to jump from that height ... yet. A gust of icy are blew throught the window, and Eli, seated on the ledge of the window, shivered as the curtains gusted around, casting eerie shadows on the walls.

"That dream..." she murmered gently to herself.

_That crazy dream..._ Her thoughts became erratic as the injuries started shutting down her thinking.

"I must have been more tired than I thought" She said, straddling the window frame dizzily. The lock clicked and a well dressed man entered the room"

"I though I heard ... ELI!" The man too three large steps towards Eli was caught her before she passed out and fell out the window.

"Ah!"

"I thought I heard a little mouse wandering around in here, but I never expected that mouse to be planning to jump from a third floor window" He laughed, place Eli gently back onto the bed.

"Are you ... Sieas?" Eli mumbled and as her vision cleared slightly "And I wasn't planning on jumping, I just liked the night air!"

"I'm sure your right Eli, and yes. My name is Sieas Kyakio. I do hope your enjoying your stay here"

"It's ... nice here" Eli sighed, with her eyes closed and her voice faint "my dreams have been scary. Coughing Eli pulled herself up, wary of the exhaustion in the back of her mind.

"Lie back. we don't want to you more injured than before" Sieas chuckled lightly, whilst gently caressing Eli's hair. Cautiously she obeyed and shut her eyes.

Eli opened her eyes again and glanced out the window to see the sun rising over the hills, bathing the land in a dull pink glow.

"A bad omen. Blood's been split this night" Eli murmered

"Ah, so you've awakened" Sieas commented from a wicker chair situated across the room. He got up and groaned as he streched his back.

"Hm" Eli said not committing to anything.

"Would you like me to ask Jakio to bring up some breakfast for you?"

"Jakio?"

"the elderly lady who cleaned your wounds"

"Ah" Eli shuffled where she sat and stared out the window. "You ... look familier"

"Maybe I was in your strange dream. I'll go ask Jakio to make us a delicious breakfast and then we'll discuss what going to happen now" Sieas smiled as Eli nodded and silently left the room.

Sieas' smiled widened as he walked down the hallway. Eli had completly forgotten everything about her past life. Jakio had done well this time, the concoction she created to invoke memory loss had a 50 chance of working. Sieas was just happy he didn't have to kill this one. After all Eli was a valuble asset to have. She was ruthless and committed the most horrific of crime without a emotion on her face.

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters: Aisha's Room**

Aisha was the youngest and smallest active agent at CHERUS S.U and because of that she recieved the smallest room. But the room was bright and airy and was a shade of bubblegum pink. Eli had helped her paint it when she Aisha was younger, Aisha thought, lying on her bed in the early hours of the morning with bloodshot eyes from reletless crying. Aisha felt guilty, about everything, anything. She just wanted someone to tell her it wasn't her fault, to treat her like the child she was, give her a cuddle and spend the night with her.

Since Aisha was born in CHERUB S.U sometimes things had been hard for her. She didn't have the same level of social skills you would expect a child of her age to have. There should've been people her own age as active agents but that year only Aisha had entered the ranks. She was too mature for her own age, too immature for the older ages. Aisha couldn't even go to a local school. Sometimes she got taught by her father, Jonathan, most of the time she gleamed enough education from the other members of CHERUB S.U. She could still remember the time when she walked in on Darryl and Rei in the middle of an 'adult situation' and asked the infamous question. "Where do babies come from? Eli says it's when people have sex. What's sex?"

Aisha giggled remembering the shade of red both Darryl and Rei had blushed and instantly felt a sharp pang of guilt in her heart. Once more she couldn't stop crying. She knew she wouldn't sleep so made an executive decision. She grabbed her teddy and padded off down the corridor.

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters: Jackson's Room**

"Jackson ... JACKSON" Aisha said, still sobbing pitifully. Jackson rolled over, revealing his own dead eyes.

"Aisha, you've been awake too. You shouldn't be. You need your sleep" He murmered sitting up.

"I can't ... I won't ... I'm" Aisha sobbed, desperatly rubbing the tears out of her eyes.

"You don't want to be alone?" Jackson asked as Asha nodded "Come here then" Jackson pulled Aisha under the covers and wrapped her in his arms. Aisha continued crying for a few minutes before falling asleep.

"I'm glad she fell asleep. I doubt anyone else her would be sleeping to comfortably. Ah well she's still a child. It's a good thing"

**Location Unknown...**

"So Eli, Do you not remember anything about your past life?" Sieas asked as he placed a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl. Eli shook her head mournfully

"There is only a few things I do remember. My name for one, and my age. All I remember since waking up here is that I was talking to a person named Phoenix. I don't know who he is though" She murmered as she stared into the steam rising from her cup.

"Would you like to find out?" Sieas asked softly, knowing that this was a single final test to check whether her memory was gone. He pulled out a miniscule mobile phone. "We found this in a bag near you. I'm not sure if it belongs to you or not but, in case it is..."

"Darryl gave this to me" Eli said quietly. "But I don't know who Darryl is" the hint of doubt Sieas had felt was crushed instantly by her statement. Eli flipped open the phone expertly and quickly found the phonebook

"Can you find the number, we couldn't understand it"

"I feel like I should know these names. Sniper, Diamond, Weapons Expert, Technical Expert, Medic. Maybe I should just try one?" Eli asked resolutly. She wanted her memory back no matter the cost.

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters: Darryl's Room**

Darryl was woken from his troubled sleep by a shrill ringing coming from across the room. Darryl sat up groaned and fumbled a bit before realising he'd have to get out of bed. After getting up and grabbing his dressing gown he grabbed Jackson's phone.

"Hello?" He yawned, completly oblivious to the fact that it wasn't his phone

"Hello... Is this Medic?" The voice asked calmly.

"No... Weapons Expert ... Darryl. Who is this?"

"Then you were the one who gave me this phone" Darryl snapped awake. "Why Did you answer Medic's phone then? Who are you? And how do you know me?

"Eli ... ELI!" Darryl's yell echoed down the corridor and Eli's friend came rushing in as the phone went dead.

"Darryl?" Jackson asked, retrieving his phone carefully.

"She doesn't know who we are"

**TBC**

**Sorry if it kinda sucks. I've been sick for, like, the last week or so. i'm so bored :(**

**I hate being sick...**


	8. Corroberri Farm

**Location Unknown...**

Eli pulled the phone away and stared at it as a sharp flicker of pain flashed through her head.

"I ... I don't want to know!" Eli stammered and threw the phone down." My ... head hurts!" She grasped her head in pain and Sieas gazed at the girl, concerned. So far no-one had had any adverse reactions to his drug, but there was also a first time for everything.

"Eli?" He asked, cautiously reaching out a hand and placing it on the girls arm.

"Sieas. I don't know anything. I don't remember anything. I can't go back. I don't ... want to go back" Eli said clearly, her voice strong. As Jakio entered the room Sieas had a sudden thought and he tightened his grip on Eli's arm.

"Eli?" He asked softly, his eyes fixed on the girl, "You don't have anywhere to go now do you?"

"No" Eli's eye became watery and she sniffed loudly. "But I'm not gonna cry about it"

"It's okay if you do. We all need a good cry every now and then. Eli, I know it may be ... well, pretentious of me to ask, but would you like to be my daughter?"

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters, Meeting Room 7A**

"This isn't our room" Jackson said strangely, his voice suspiciously calm. They all looked around Meeting Room 7A. The room was painted a dull grey colour and seemed to suck the happiness out of everything. The assembly of people were all dresed in pyjamas and were in various states of sleep. Aisha was the worse off, curled up on one of the couches in her faded pink pyjama pants and black tank top. Jackson slumped next to Aisha as Phoenix took up a chair on the opposite side of the room. Darryl gestured for everyone to sit down and the rest left standing complied. Jonathan raise his eyebrows at Darryl and addresses him curtly.

"So why have we all been woken up tonight from what I would guess to be disturbed sleep?" He asked languidly.

"Some of you know already. I had a phone call from Eli. She obviously has no recollection of who we are as she couldn't remember they keynames given to all of us for usage in undercover missions. She kept ask who I was and how I knew her. And being Eli, she was perfectly calm about it" Darryl added with dry humor, lost on the seep-deprived assembly before him. Jonathan stood up and paced around the table.

"Do we have a location?" He asked brutishly.

"Yes. For a single split second I caught the signal. I ... I was playing around with the machine at the time so I'm not sure that the location is the right one. It could be any electrical pulse. But I'm pretty certain."

"Where is it?" Phoenix stated with a hint of venom in his voice. "I swear I'll kill anyone that hurts her."

"It's a sentiment shared by all of us" Jackson glared at Phoenix as he spoke, tension filling the air.

"The location is around 20km away from our current position, on Corroberri Farm" Rei said softly.

"Okay. We're taking her back no matter what she remembers. She's too dangerous to be manipulated by that bastard. Everyone suit up. Full weaponry. We kill anyone who gets in out way" Jonathan replied sharply before striding to the door. "Same with Eli. If she's too far gone, we kill her as well. Got it?"

The rest of the room remained silent as Jonathan left the room. It remained silent for a long time after.

**Corroberri Farm**

Jakio had shown Eli back to her room soon after she had leapt onto Sieas' idea of becoming his daughter. Re-entering the kitchen she noticed Sieas' twisted smile and she turned with a concerned look to stare out the window to avoid staring directly at Sieas' face.

"Sieas..."

"It's the best thing for her. She has nothing else, no memories to hold onto, no one to restrain her full potential. She's show me loyalty beyond what any mere pawn can do.

"You'll use her mercilessly" Jakio's eyes glowed with fire.

"Of course. People have become suspicious of me. My dear Eli was sent to kill me in the first place. Having a 'daughter' around will ease those suspicions. Especially when that 'daughter' loveds me uncondionally." Sieas stretched out his arms before getting up and sprawling on a couch with a bottle of red wine. "And she has a favourable history."

"A history of an assasin"

"Exactly. She become's my daughter. I give her the best money can buy. She takes out any ... compeditors"

"She's become more tainted then she already is. She has enough scars, enough history behind her already. She doesn't need any more Sieas." Jakio frowned sadly and she sighed heavily. "Why are you telling me this Sieas? I look after the girls not knowing their fate. It makes it harder for me to see them go."

"Because you know you'll be sending them to their deaths. Reminds you too much of yourself?"

"Yes"

**-That night-**

"Eli, are you ready to go?" Sieas asked the girl. Eli nodded and smiled at Sieas, her eyes hinting at the devotion they held. "Okay then. Remember the last task I've given to you for here then meet me at the car which is just down on the road there."

"Okay ... Daddy. I won't be a minute" Eli said and watched her 'Daddy' leave the room.

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters**

"Okay people, ready to move out?"

"One, Ready" Darryl

"Two, Ready" Rei

"Three, Yep" Phoenix

"Four, Yes" Jackson

"Yeah Daddy. I mean Five, Good to go" Aisha

"Let's move"

**Postscript**

Six figures left that night and six returned. They had found nothing but an empty house.

And that morning the sun rose on one thing the CHERB S.U group had missed.

The sun rose that morning on the body of Jakio Liones, the faithful servant of Sieas Kimiko for over 15 years and wanted for the murders of 17 girls all aged under 18.

**TBC.**

**Whew. I did it!**

**Sigh I'll get the next chapter up quickly though.**

**xxoo Orphanchild58**


	9. Some Old Friends

**Sorry I'm doing it all in a sudden burst of inspiration. I'll try and keep it regular from now on. And now, the story :)**

**~*~**

**Approx. 6th months later. Sieas Kyakio's Mansion, located in the southern suburbs in Adelaide, Australia.**

Eli sighed and brushed her out of control hair back from her face. It returned to it's job of obscuring her vision a few seconds later and Eli sighed and stopped her bike outside a newsagents to fix it with some clips. Growling softly to herself, she used the reflection on the windows to pin back the rouge strands still straddling her bike, ignoring the wolf whistles men were giving her, or more correctly, her legs.

"Damn men musta have invented this uniform, doesn't even let you ride a bike and preserve your modesty. I swear one day this school is going to stop giving us a uniform that looks like it comes out of a C grade porno. They're going to have to face reality. At least it was cool in summer." Eli shook her head and ran a hand over her wild hair. That haircut was a mistake, she thought to herself. Her eyes adjusted and she looked at the newspaper on the wall before gasping and hopping of her bike and running over to read it. Her eyes quickly flicked over the article about the mysterious death of a well-known businessman and lowlife, Heath Jonahs. Eli sighed quickly when she read the no new evidence had been found and that most likely the case would have to end unsolved. She knew she would never get caught and that her beloved father would save her no matter how much trouble she was in. It was done with a little thing called money and a hint of greed.

"it's scary when you think about it, isn't it?" A male voice came from behind her and Eli jerked into a fighting stance as she spun quickly to face him. The boy jumped back when he saw that she would unleash a spinning kick to the face if her so much as looked at her wrong. He laughed softly to show that he wasn't planning on hurting her.

"Hey, you look like you've done martial arts! We should spar sometime" The boy drawled in her London accent.

"Sure. I just won't be in this uniform." The boy frowned and Eli lowered her guard a little, they were on a public street after all. "And in answer to your question, it's not that scary, you've just got to be careful"

"Or you know the murderer personally." The boy laughed again but it lacked conviction. "Not that I'm accusing you or anything. Sorry if it sounded like I was. Can I ask your name?" The boy pushed a piece of flyaway hair from his face and smiled at her again. Eli smirked as he struggled with his hair the same was she did.

"Eli Kyakio. Pleasure to meet you. I have some bobby pin if you'd like me to get that hair out of your way, you seem to be having trouble with it" Her smirk grew wider as the boy though quickly to try and find a polite way to say 'no way in hell'

"It's okay. I'll wet it down later and it'll be fine. My name's James, by the way, James Brians.

"You go to my school I noticed." Eli commented observing the uniform and the 'cool' way he was wearing it.

"Yes, for the uniforms I must admit." James began to laugh again but was stopped suddenly as a shadow flew out of nowhere and smacked him on the back of his head.

"LAUREN!" James yelled, rubbing his head in agony. Lauren smiled maliciously before muttering something under her breath.

"I'm sorry. I should really be going" Eli said, shifting away, realising that she was actually late home and that Sieas would not be happy if she suddenly had friends.

"Oh, don't do it on my brother's account. He's just an everday jerk. Hi I'm Lauren." Lauren smiled and held out her hand. Eli smiled softly but didn't take it.

"No. I really should be going. My father should be home soon and-" Eli winced "I'm getting a migrane"

"Oh, where do you live, you shouldn't go alone if you've got a migrane. I had this friend, who used to get really bad migranes, and everytime she got one she'd go all dizzy and sometimes passed out." Layren smiled expectantly.

"Pyrex Court" Eli muttered as she saw the others' eye light up as she said the name.

"REally. That's where we live. Maybe we should escort you home. After all a beautiful young lady as yourself shouldn't be riding home alone." James winked and Eli inwardly shuddered and outwardly sighed.

"Fine. Come on then. Hope you can keep up. Eli strided over to her bike and ignoreing a quick desire to make a quick getaway, picked it up and started walking down the street.

~*~

**13 Pyrex Court**

John Jones waited impatiantly waited for the two kids to get home. Bruce had made it home nearly an hour earlier and now was slumped over a brown squishy couch with a game controller in his hand.

"John, they'll be home soon enough. Relax, it's no like they've never done it before." Bruce said, his eyes fixated on the TV and his game.

"This is impotant though! If they find out we've been meddling in their business it'll mean disaster for the others." He bagan pacing again as Bruce cursed violently and threw down his controller. John turned around at the sound and cocked an eyebrow.

"I died" Bruce said sadly as a means of explanation. John quickly flicked off the TV and glared at Bruce's carefree attitude.

"You don't understand the seriousness of this situation." Bruce twisted to face John.

"Because you won't tell me"

"Becuase I want everyone to be here. This is top secret. We've never had to tell any CHERUB agent before. Yes all the staff know. They have to know in case something like this happens-" John paused as the door slammed shut and James and Lauren came in. Bruce sighed and jumped up from the couch and moved to sit next to John.

"Guess what. I ran into her. Me and Lauren managed to get her to let us walk her home." 

"She's actually quite nice for a cold-blooded killer" Lauren commented in the wake of her brother's exciement.

"She's not who we though she was. Sit down both of you." John waited as the two complied in confusion "Eli Kyakio isn't who were though she was. She's not actually meant to be herself."

"What?" Bruce spoke for them all as they looked on in confusion. John smiled and pulled out a small folder.

"All this information is top secret. You can't go blabbing this to all your friends, although how relations between us two organizations will be after this affair will be questionable. Firstly There a organization you've all got to know about. It's an organization more secret then CHERUB itself. It's a sub-branch of CHERUB itself and as of recently, Only the mission staff ever knew about it. It's called the CHERUB Special Units. The mission deemed to unsafe get sent to be completed by people in CHERUB S.U. They have no guidelines, not ethics panel, they have no choice. But they stay. Because these children have nothing else. They own nothing, have no money, no independence, no freedom, no dignity. They will do anything for a place to stay and food to eat. And a safe haven from the violent homes they have left and the abusive people they know. CHERUB S.U. is secret, even from the government that would support it. Instead CHERUB S.U. is run behind the scenes of the normal CHERUB. But even the children there don't know of the hidden side of CHERUB. Some say the dark side…"

~*~

**CHERUB S.U Headquarters, Jackson's room**

Jackson sniffled as he enter the room, drawing comfort from the fact that he wasn't crying, only sick. It had been a hard 6 months for everyone. Moods had people entrathed in it's clutches and others had changed compleletly. He threw down his coat and shivered again the bitter chill which seemed to be penetrating every inch of headquarters. Climbing onto his bed, he ripped the covers back and slithered half under, hoping to warm it up enough to be able to relax. Grabbing his book from the bedside table, he placed it open on his knees before dropping the remains of a phone into the area hidden by the books covers. Muttering furiously to himself he glared at the pieces, wishing that it would magically reform itself into a working phone.

"So you got that furious at a phone?" Phoenix appear in the doorframe, giving JAckson the biggest shock. "It's okay I won't tell Darryl. I've done enough stupid things since Eli disappeared". Jackson glared as Phoenix's smile grew wider at his own words.

"How can Eli's disappearence make you happy?" He asked maliciously, pushing aside his covers and phone remains and getting up to face Phoenix.

"Because I know where she is." Jackson froze, shock written on his face. He pause for a second before hope flittered across his face. "Because they've found her. Because CHERUB are watching her and Sieas to make sure she doesn't go missing again."

"CHERUB..?" Jackson breathed slowly, trying to submerge the desire to kiss the nearest person to him "You mean the proper orginization? I though they didn't meddle in our affairs?"

"Accident. The lines of communications got crossed. But they've found her and we'll be going off soon enough to pick her up and help her remember who she is. Oh and maybe you should go see Aisha, she's overdosing on happiness and we all know she's got a thing for you going on."

"Okay" Jackson smiled with unprecedented joy and without thinking let out a scream of happiness, kissed Phonix on the cheek and ran from the room.

~*~

**Sieas Kyakio's Mansion, Eli's Room**

Eli tossed in her bed. She was dreaming again of her featureless pursuers. She mumbled slightly before curling up into the corner of her bed, her face buried deep into the wall. She began chewing on her pillow as the creatures began to chase her through dark narrow corridors, each identical to each other. The creatures began laughing and calling out her names and as she ran she could see them morphing, changing into almost ... familier people. Eli turned back to lie on her back as the people began to become fully reconizable and in a panicky jerk upright she looked around the room in horror. The bedside clock made the numbers glow with blood-red likeness and Eli stared silently into the dark, realisation dawning on her. She jumped at a rustle coming from downstairs and immendiently jumped up, ready to stride downstairs and yell at Aisha for stealing food again. Eli paused. Something was wrong with her memories. She had so many unanswered questions stored up.

Where was she? Why was she in a unfamilier room? What had been going on? Where was the rest of the CHERUB S.U crew? Why was it so hot in the middle of winter? Had she completed her mission? Had she killed Sieas? And Foremostly, Why had Phoenix kissed her the night before she left?

Eli had finally remembered.

**~*~**

**Whew. I'm actually done. And now I'm going to go earn money to buy credit ... I hate ironing though ... I need a job so bad.**

**Anyway. What's gonna happen to Eli now that she's remembered and in the house of the man she was meant to kill? Full story at nine.**

**Lolz**


	10. Idiocity

Sigh So I've posted, like, three chapters already

**Sigh So I've posted, like, three chapters already. Even though I haven't for about how many months? Lolz. enjoy  
**

**Pyrex Court**

Eli stumbled as she ran from the house, eyes flickering wildly around, heaving in deep gasps of air and looking like she'd just lost her mind. In all relativity, she had. Her memories had returned, e very single one. Phoenix and the rest of her CHERUB S.U mates, Aisha, Jackson, Darryl who was like a father to her and the fact that she had betrayed every single one of them by not completing her mission. She had recalled the last 6 months with clarity. The love and affection she had felt for that bastard Sieas, what she had done for him. Eli wimpered slightly and fell to the ground as the wind began to blow with ferocity signaling that a storm was beginning. Eli gasp a few times, desperetly trying to resist tears, knowning that weakness wouldn't help her in this situation. She couldn't help it though. Logic had completely left her and her ability to think straight had gone out the window. She muttered helplessly, calling out to everyone, anyone seh knew before a small sense of reason sparked up inside her and she noticed the door was opening and Sieas was rushing to her side and that across the way a single light had switched on.

Eli, princess? What's wrong. come inside and we can sort this out." Sieas said calmly, holding out his hands in a peaceful gesture. Sieas felt a twinge of a long lost emotion, a strange connection which made him feel affection for the girl. Perhaps it was the way she had helped him, or that she reminded him of things long passed. Eli moaned and promptly threw up in the gutter before dragging herself away numbly from Sieas's touch.

"Don't you touch me. Don't you dare fucking touch me" Eli screamed staggering slightly, trying to regain her head and her normal demeanur. Sieas narrowed his eyes and guessed at the truth

"You remember"

"I was meant to kill you. I was..." Eli took a deep breath and immediatly disconnected her mind from her body, enabling her to temperarily control herself. She stood defiantly, preparing to act if the moment came, or if not, to die.

"Then are you going to kill me?" Sieas sighed and shook his head with mock-sadness. "My dear daughter..." Eli dropped her eyes for a second as guilt stung and her memories she'd formed with Seias tried to override her, but the moment past and her determination shone through. Sieas dropped his head sadly. "You'll kill me just like you killed those other people" Sieas began to smirk as he saw the impact of his words on the girl. All affection had been lost. He rose his head slowly as he spoke his next words, his eyes filled with insanity and malice. Just as the rain began to fall

"So many ... innocent people..."

**Flight 714 to Australia**

Jackson was peaceful at last. With his headphone stuck in his ears, blaring the tracks he had long abandoned in his depression, and his head resting against a cool window on a flight to his best friend, he couldn't be happier. Well he would if Phoenix would shut up for a few seconds and if Aisha would stop jumping up every few seconds, kicking his seat and asking to sit on his lap. Jackson opened one eye and moaned as he felt another thump at the back of his chair.

"We should've got a private flight" complained Phoenix as he flicked through the TV stations. "At least then we could've got something good to watch" Darryl laughed from his seat behind.

"If we could afford that, we'd have done it Phoenix. We'd also have leather recliners and a wide screen TV with top of the range DVD players in every room"

"If only" Jonathan chimed in from his seat next to Aisha, trying unsucessfully to get his daughter to relax a little. Jackson sighed as the conversation washed over him, falling deeper into his thoughts.

He was utterly confused about everything. Mainly his emotions. He still didn't know whether Phoenix, the guy who put him through hell for so many years, was his friend finally. They'd been getting along together and not arguing so much, united over a lost girl. Phoenix had also claimed the seat next to him, saving him from so many hours next to hyperactive child. And Eli. What did Eli mean to him? Were they friends? or closer. Jackson knew that much. He liked her but he knew Phoenix had confessed before Eli had gone. Would she remember? if she'd lost her memoriy, would he be the one to confess first this time around.

"Aisha! You've been hyper ever since we got the news. Can't you calm down a little. Get some sleep, I'll let you sleep on my lap if you promise to calm down" Jackson said leaving his reverie behind and turning to the kerfuffle behind him, plastering on a smile. Aisha squealed and quickly clapped her hand over her mouth and clambered over the seats before curling in Jackson's lap and promptly falling aleep. Everyone laughed for a few seconds before a peaceful hush fell over them all.

"I still we gopt a private flight though" Jackson commented calmly.

**Okay. I'm almost finished the re-write. One more chapter before everythings complele and utterly new ;)**

**Betcha can't wait.**

**xxoo**


	11. Kidnapper

**~*~**

**Pyrex Court**

"My dear daughter" Sieas added stress on the last word, grinning as Eli glanced away from the domineering figure he was presenting "I don't want to do this, but I've got a duty to do. Worthless children have no place in this world.

He reached inside his jacket, leaving his hand inside for the moment. Eli returned her eyes to his face and numbly stared at the man who had bewitched her. Sieas noticed the lack of resentence and hesitated for a second, a twist of consience flashing across his face. His consience twinged, nagging him to stop but he crushed it before he did anything stupid. It creeped back quietly and he sighed and tugged his gun from outside his jacket, determined to follow through.

"It was a mistake adopting you girl," He said coldly, his mind swirling as he comtemplated what would happen after he killed ' gun hand twitched and he watched the unmoving girl with a twisted look on his face. He could always try and wipe the her memory again but that meant re-fostering the trust, he could just kill her, or he could kidnap her. Inwardly, Sieas started screaming, The longer he stood here with a gun pointed at the girls head, the more chance there was of him being seen and caught. He lowered the gun at the exact moment Eli began to speak.

"Those people ... I didn't mean to kill them. You manipulated me. You ... wrecked everything" Eli whispered maliciously. " I trusted you completly. Sieas strode over to the girl and backhanded her across the face, as the wind picked up and began screaming in time with his consience. Leaning down her wrenched the girl to her feet and dragged her towards the road

"I would kill you! So help me God, I will kill you cold blood. So just shut the fucking hell up. No more words! We're going back to London, It'll be easier for you to disappear there. Dangerous to take you home, but risk I've got to take." Sieas's eyes drifted away as he bagan talking to himself. "Yes, I'll take my jet. I have friends in London, they can help me deal with .. this thing. Yes, this problem." He growled as he hailed a taxi.

Eli panicked as she realised that he lack of resistance was going to get her into more trouble then even she could handle. She screamed loudly and tried to tug her arm out of Sies's iron grip, but he didn't let go. Her mind spun as she clocked another blow to the head.

"SHUT UP!" The driver seeing the gun, began to panic and tried to drive away but Sieas had the door open in a second, gun aimed at the man's temple.

Eli was thrown painfully into the back of the taxi, Sieas still muttering to himself, gun pointed at the driver, deliberating whether to kill. A voice cried out behind them, young, but still masculine and for a few seconds Eli believed that it was the pervert, James, but that thought was quickly dispersed as a skinny, strange boy was thrown into the back seat alongside her. Sieas was laughing maniacly as he got into the passenger seat, pointing the gun at the driver and ordering him to move.

"Argh ... They're going to kill me for this. This sucks" The skinny boy said in a decidedly British accent. He tugged on his belt as he glanced at the girl besie him, smiling softly. Eli stared back in disbelievement. Did the boy not see the gun Sieas carried in his hand, you had no chance if one of those bullets entered you. She inwardly shrieked as her predicament as she realised that she not only had to kill Sieas and escape, but also protect this, idiotic boy.

The boy grinned wider as his eyes roamed Eli's body. "What's up? Didn't have time to get dressed?" Eli's eyes widened in anger and she slapped the boy as hard as she could, sending his head into the window.

"You fucking IDIOT! Don't you realise what's going on?! 'They' won't kill you. I WILL! ARGH!" Sieas glanced back, still giggling to himself quietly.

"Shhh children, you'll be screaming enough in the afterlife." He said, eyes rolling in his head. Sieas tapped the driver on the shoulder with the butt of the gun. "Drive faster now. Nothing like a bit of arenaline"

Eli sighed, feeling tears prick the back of her eyes. She'd not cried for a long time but the uncertaintly was something else she hadn't felt in a long time. The boy glanced over and a evil glare from Eli showed Him where not to put his eyes. He sighed and turned to look out the window, resting his head on the glass.

"Oh by the way" He said muttered quietly to the glass "My name's Bruce"

**~*~**

**Musicals are such hassles. We're doing Grease, tho I missed out on being a Pink Lady ... *SOBS* Ah well. I wouldn't hav the memory for it ;)**

**Oh yeah, We're also doing A Midsummer's Night dream in Drama. Missed out on the role of Titania by this much ~ Okay, Now I'll try and get the next one up.**

**xo OrphanChild58**


End file.
